The Wonderful Princess
by YouIchibi Suu-Utau
Summary: kisah cinta segitiga yang terjadi antara Hinata, Gaara, dan Sasuke. Terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul"Summer Desire" AU, OOC! Chap 3 UPDATE!
1. 1 The Beginning of Triangle Love Story

"**The Wonderful Princess"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC. Di sini antara Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi gak ada hubungan di sini Sifat Hinata bakal jadi sangat dingin kecuali untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina**

**Terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul"Summer Desire" **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje,**

**Cause it's my first fanfic**

**Okay , Enjoy It!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Triangle Love Story **

Pagi yang cerah hari ini. Sinar yang menyengat masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis melalui celah-celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka.

Sang gadis pun terbangun dan menguap sesaat. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia keluar kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia pun menuruni tangga menuju meja makan dimana adik semata wayangnya menunggunya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar sebuah sapaan.

"Pagi, Nee-chan," seorang gadis berambut coklat menghampirinya. "Pagi, Hanabi," sapa balik gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Hanabi, nanti malam nee-chan akan pulang telat, jadi nanti Hanabi makan dan tidur duluan saja ya," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Eh? Memang ada apa nee-chan? Urusan pekerjaan ya?" tanya Hanabi

"Iya... Makanya nanti Hanabi tidur duluan saja, tak usah menunggu nee-chan," Pesan gadis itu kembali

"Iya nee-chan," jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu pun tersenyum melihat adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Ya sudah, ayo sarapan," ajak gadis itu pada adiknya. " Iya!" seru Hanabi.

Setelah selesai sarapan, gadis itupun berangkat kerja.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Nee-chan!" pesan Hanabi pada nee-channya

"Iya," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu terus melangkah menuju tempat kerjanya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Hinata!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

Hinata pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aku antar ya?" tawar pemuda itu. Hinata pun menjawabnya tawaran itu dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dan berkata, "Gak usah Sasuke, aku bisa sendiri kok"

Lalu gadis yang bernama Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti lagi ketika ia merasa tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh kepada orang yang menahannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Sasuke. "Ayo, kita berangkat sama-sama saja," tawar pemuda itu lagi ,"Kumohon" . Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk tanda setuju. Sasuke pun tersenyum lalu dia menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mereka hanya terdiam selama perjalanan mereka ke tempat kerja. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan hingga mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan, Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam gedung, sedangkan Sasuke berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gedung, seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

" Hinata!" seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Ssst... jangan teriak-teriak di sini,Ino, nanti mengganggu," kata Hinata menasihati temannya, Ino

"Hehe, maaf tadi aku kelepasan," ujarnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Iya, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya," pesan Hinata

"Iya..," balas ino

"Janji?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Janji!" jawab Ino mantap. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Oh ya, ada kabar baik untukmu," kata Ino dengan antusias

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ayo sini ikut aku," Kata Ino sambil menarik Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih, Ino?" tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan ditarik-tarik seperti ini.

"Nah kita sudah sampai!"

"Hn?" gumam Hinata "Apa maksudnya dengan semua bunga dan surat-surat ini, Ino?" tanya Hinata penasaran dengan semua bunga-bunga dan surat-surat yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ini adalah awal dari kesuksesan kariermu, Hinata," jelas Ino

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Maksudnya ini adalah bunga-bunga dan surat-surat dari para fansmu, bagaimana? Kau pasti tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi kan?" tanya Ino

"Iya.." Hinata mengiyakan.

Di tengah kesenangan Hinata dan Ino, tiba-tiba Ino melihat seorang gadis berambut Pirang yang tak dia kenal melewati mereka.

"Eh? Kau tahu tidak siapa wanita itu?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Tidak, aku tak tahu... Mana mungkin aku tahu, aku kan baru di sini," jelas Hinata mengingatkan

"Oh iya, aku lupa hehe.. maaf," Kata Ino

"Iya tak apa. Kalau memang kau penasaran dengan wanita itu, tanya saja dengan Sasori-senpai" saran Hinata.

"Iya ya, baiklah ayo kita tanyakan" Ino pun menarik Hinata kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba lkangkah merak terhenti karena suatu alasan , yaitu, "Eh itu kan Sasori-senpai, yuk kita samperin"

"Iya iya..," Kata Hinata

"Sasori-senpai!" teriak Ino

"Ino! Jangan teriak-teriak, kan aku sudah bilang" kata Hinata mengingatkan Ino.

"Maaf," balas Ino

Sasori yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah Ino dan Hinata. Lalu Ino dan Hinata menghampiri Sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori. "gak, aku Cuma pengen nanya, Siapa sih wanita berambut pirang itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berambut Pirang

"Oh itu... Namanya Temari. Dia wakil dari perusahaan kita untuk menjadi model iklan suatu produk. Dan ini bukan iklan biasa, tapi ini adalah iklan untuk model kelas atas, dan Temari salah satu calonnya," jelas Sasori

"Calon?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Iya. Soalnya masih ada model terpilih lainnya dari perusahaan lain lagi. Mereka bersaing di suatu audisi untuk menjadi model iklan tersebut. Dan Temari adalah salah satunya,"jelas Sasori

Ino dan Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria. "oh iya, jurinya itu adalah direktur perusahaan terkenal Suna yang bernama Gaara-sama," jelas Sasori lagi

"Gaara-sama?" tanya Ino memastikan. "Iya" Sasori mengiyakan

"Eh Sasori-senpai, boleh gak kalau kita ikut ke sana? Aku ingin lihat seperti orang-orang yang terpilih untuk model iklan itu?"

"Iya, silakan saja, tapi... jangan buat ribut di sana ya,"

"Oke deh senpai, aku janji deh,"

"Ya sudah ayo,"

"Eh sekarang?"

"Iya..,"

Lalu mereka pun berangkat ke tempat audisi tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana mereka segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung. Di dalamnya ada seorang perempuan berambut merah.

"Kelihatannya itu saingan Temari-senpai," bisik Ino yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata

Tiba-tiba di tengah percakapan mereka, datang segerombolan orang menuju pintu masuk. Mereka berlari ke pintu masuk sambil berbisik "Tuan Muda datang!" "Gaara-sama datang" dan sebagainya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menuju ke pintu masuk, datang sebuah mobil berwarna merah marun. Setelah beberapa detik mobil itu tiba, mereka yang tadi menuju pintu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa segera menggelar tikar merah sepanjang jalan dari pintu masuk hingga tangga .

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian turun seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji di dahinya. Pria itu terlihat arogan sekali dan juga tampan.

Lalu semua orang yang tadi berlari menuju pintu masuk kini sedang membungkukkan badan mereka dalam-dalam dan mengatakan "Selamat Siang, Gaara-sama"

Pria itu tidak membalas sapaan orang-orang itu. Pandangannya malah tertuju pada Hinata seolah terhipnotis, dia menatapnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Kemudian pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. Sedangkan orang yang didekatinya hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Tiba-tiba pria itu mengangkat kepala sang gadis dengan jari telunjuknya

Kemudian pria itu menatap sang gadis dalam sekali. Lavender bertemu Emerald. Lama sekali mereka bertatapan seperti itu sampai ada suara yang mengagetkan sang pria.

"Ehm, Gaara-sama?" panggil Kankurou, pelayan pribadi pria itu yang setia.

Sesaat kemudian, pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari sang gadis lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungi sang gadis. Kemudian dia berkata,"Batalkan audisi ini!"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu bertanya-tanya, terutama kedua peserta audisi. Lalu pelayan pribadinya langsung menanyakan maksud majikannya membatalkan audisi ini.

"A-apa maksudmu Gaara-sama?"

"Karena aku sudah menemukan model yang tepat untuk iklan ini," jelas sang majikan.

"S-siapa?" tanya sang pelayan terbata-bata.

"Gadis itu yang akan menjadi modelnya," tunjuknya ke sang gadis berambut indigo yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata.

Pandangan semua orang menuju ke sang gadis yang ditunjuk oleh sang Tuan Muda. Semua menatapnya tak percaya terutama kedua peserta audisi.

"T-tapi...," elak salah satu peserta audisi yang berambut pirang.

"Tak ada kata tapi-tapian," tegas pemuda itu. Lalu sesaat kemudian ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan.

Lalu, Pria itu bersama pelayannya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil untuk kedua peserta audisi yang telah mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi model iklan ini? Lagipula apa alasanmu untuk memilihku sebagai model yang tepat untuk iklan ini?" tanya sang gadis berambut indigo yang terpilih menjadi model iklan ini.

"Apa katamu? Tidak adil? Tidak, menurutku ini sah-sah saja karena aku yang memilihnya sendiri. Lagipula sejak awal akulah yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi model iklan ini. Jadi ini adil kan?" Pria itu menghela nafas sesaat kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya,"alasanku? Ya karena aku merasa kau adalah gadis yang tepat untuk membintangi iklan itu. Hanya itu,"jelas pria itu.

Setelah itu ada lagi sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda itu,"tapi kan aku lebih cantik dan menarik ketimbang gadis itu," bela sang gadis berambut merah.

"Maaf, tapi keputusanku tak bisa diganggu gugat," pria itu menghela nafas sesaat kemudian dia meneruskan kalimatnya,"dan kau yang terpilih menjadi model iklan ini, harap datang besok untuk membintangi iklan itu, sekaligus mengenalkanmu pada lawan mainmu nanti,"kata pria itu.

**ToBeContinue**

**Wanna**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. 2 Where's The Princess?

"**The Wonderful Princess"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC. Di sini antara Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi gak ada hubungan darah di sini Sifat Hinata bakal jadi sangat dingin kecuali untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina**

**Terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul"Summer Desire" **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje,**

**Cause it's my first fanfic**

**Okay , Enjoy It!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Balasan Buat Review :**

**Harunaru chan muach**: thank you buat pujiannya... ne updetnya

**I Love Hinata: **oke deh aku usahain biar updetnya cepet..

**Dewi-chan: **thank you buat pujiannya.. iya di sini Sasuke emank aku buat OOC, bukan Cuma Sasuke, tapi mungkin semua.

**Chai Mol ga LOGIN: **lam kenal..

Thank you buat pujiannya.. ne updetna..

**Seichi: **gapapa...

**Hyuuga FC: **iya... ni dah diupdet...

**Arisu yama-chan : **Iya... lam kenal juga... aku juga berharap kita bisa jadi temen baek koq..

**UZUMAKI YUKI: **iya...ni uda di updet! Oke deh...

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : **thank you.. ini updetnya! I love this pairing too.. :D

Gak ngikutin juga gapapa seh... kan film itu Cuma inspirasi aq aja... soalnya jalan ceritanya agak beda dari aslinya...

Yupo ama titik dan koma?

**Kyu : **Iya.. ni dah update! yang chapter ini gimana menurud mu? Masih rada kecepetan? Deskripsinya masih kurang?

**Lollytha-chan : **oke ni updet nya! Makasih ya atas dukungannya. . .

Soal SasuHina... ya ntar deh liad aja dulu ... hehe ^^v

**McFLY'big fan: **NI updet na..

Iya aku suka nonton Summer Desire..

Btul.. Sasu jadi Luo Xi, Gaara jadi Ou chen.. tapi jalan ceritanya nanti bakalan agak beda ama yang asli.. tapi inti ceritanya tetep sama... Cuma beda jalan ceritanya doank..

Thanks ya buat like nya...

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime : **Iya, Iya, Iya... ini udah update**...**

**I Het'nata : **Emank menurut kk fic yang bagus kayak gimana? T.T

**Dan aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat xmua yang udah review fic aq... ^.^**

**Yak, selamat membaca... :D**

**Last Chapter: **

"Maaf, tapi keputusanku tak bisa diganggu gugat," pria itu menghela nafas sesaat kemudian dia meneruskan kalimatnya,"dan kau yang terpilih menjadi model iklan ini, harap datang besok untuk membintangi iklan itu, sekaligus mengenalkanmu pada lawan mainmu nanti,"kata pria itu.

**Chapter 2 : Where's the Princess?**

Setelah pernyataan absolut yang diumumkan oleh pria tersebut, tak ada yang berani melawan lagi.

Lalu akhirnya sang pria pun meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama pelayannya.

* * *

-^.^-

Pada malam hari , tepatnya pukul 22.00, Hinata baru saja tiba di rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, dia segera naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu, dia segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya, lalu dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya gadis itu pun terlelap.

* * *

-^.^-

Keesokan paginya, gadis itu terbangun dan segera bersiap-siap kembali untuk berangkat kerja.

Ia pun segera menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Sebuah sapaan hangat yang sangat dikenal oleh sang gadis terdengar olehnya, "Pagi, Nee-chan"

Lalu gadis itu menoleh dan mendapatkan adiknya tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya. Gadis itupun membalas sapaan adiknya tersebut dengan senyumnya yang manis,"Pagi juga Hanabi"

Kemudian setelah itu mereka segera memakan sarapan mereka. Di tengah-tengah sedang sarapan, Hanabi mengatakan sesuatu,"Nee-chan, jangan pulang terlalu malam lagi ya, biar nanti saat makan malam ada yang menemani Hanabi dan juga Nee-chan butuh istirahat yang cukup"

Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu memandang adiknya, kemudian gadis itu dengan senyumnya menjawab,"Ya, Nee-chan gak akan pulang larut lagi seperti kemarin"

Hanabi yang merasa senang atas jawaban nee-channya pun ikut tersenyum dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Setelah selesai sarapan, gadis itu pun segera berangkat kerja. Tentu saja, ssebelum gadis berangkat, adiknya selalu menasihatinya,"Hati-hati di jalan,Nee-chan"

Dan seperti biasa pula gadis itu menjawabnya dengan kata "Iya". Dan gadis itupun berangkat menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

Tapi di tengah perjalanannya, dia bertemu dengan lima lelaki yang menghalangi jalannya. Hinata berusaha agar tidak terlihat takut di depan orang-orang mengatakan,"permisi, aku mau lewat"

Tapi, sialnya, kelima lelaki itu tak mau memberi jalan pada Hinata. Mereka malah makin mendekati Hinata dan salah seorang dari mereka berkata,"Maaf, tapi nona harus ikut dengan kami"

Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari lelaki itu. Dia tak kenal dengan pria-pria ini, tapi pria ini malah mengajaknya, jadi dia pun bertanya,"Apa maksud anda?"

"Maaf, tapi nona harus ikut dengan kami, dan kami tidak terima penolakan" balas lelaki tersebut.

Sesaat setelah lelaki itu berkata seperti itu, teman-temandari lelaki tersebut langsung membekap mulut Hinata, membiusnya dan kemudian membawanya tanpa memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk berbicara sedikitpun.

* * *

-^.^-

Di tempat dimana syuting akan dimulai, pria berambut merah yang dikenal dengan sebutan Gaara, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

Kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wajahnya pun terlihat khawatir.

Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Bahkan wajah gadis itu terlihat lebih panik dan khawatir bila dibandingkan dengan pria tersebut.

Dan gadis itu terus menggumam,"Aduh, kemana sih Hinata?Tidak biasanya dia telat, apalagi kalau sampai jam segini. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, tapi yang diharapkan tidak muncul juga. Sang gadis yang tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata yang jarang telat mulai merasa panik dan khawatir.

Akhirnya, dia pun menghampiri Gaara sambil berkata,"Gaara-sama, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, dia tak pernah terlambat apalagi kalau sampai jam segini dia belum datang juga, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengannya, kumohon, Gaara-sama, Cuma kau yang bisa menolongnya"

Lalu, pemuda itu tampak diam sejenak. Dari yang terlihat dia kelihatannya tenang dan biasa saja ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Tapi sebenarnya, dia khawatir sekali, apalagi kalau sampai pernyataan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini benar. Lalu pria itu tampak berpikir berapa lama kemudian, dia mengambil handphonenya dan segera menelepon ke seseorang entah siapa itu. Tapi pastinya, lewat dari nada bicara dan raut mukanya, dia terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir sekali.

Setelah selesai bertelepon dengan orang tersebut, dia segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan segera pergi entah kemana.

* * *

-^.^-

Matanya terbuka perlahan. Otaknya mulai memproses apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah terproses seluruhnya, gadis itupun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan terikat. Gadis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya, tapi cara yang dilakukannya tak berhasil untuk membuatnya lepas dari tali yang mengikatnya

Sambil berpikir bagaimana agar dia bisa keluar dari sana, dia juga menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan membatin,'Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku harus bisa membahagiakan Hanabi, aku tak akan membiarkannya hidup miskin selamanya'

Lalu Hinata melihat ada sebuah pecahan batu di dekatnya. Dia pun berusaha mengambil batu itu dan menggesekkan batu itu pada tali yang mengikat dirinya.

Dia terus berusaha, tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang sudah dia keluarkan. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, yaitu dia harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya dan apa yang terjadi padanya.

-^.^-

Sang pria yang sedari tadi mengemudi, terus-terusan menggumam dengan handphone tergenggam di tangannya kuat-kuat.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tapi terlihat dari kondisinya saat ini,pastinya dia merasa khawatir dan cemas.

Entah siapa yang dia khawatirkan dan cemaskan.

Tapi perasaan itu kelihatannya hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Mungkin itu dikarenakan handphonenya yang berbunyi.

Dia pun segera menekan tombol answer dan tanpa kata "halo" dia langsung bertanya,"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Setelah itu beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar jawaban di seberang yang mengatakan letak orang yang sedang dicari pria tersebut berada.

Setelah pria itu mendapatkan jawabannya, dia segera mengakhiri pembicaraan dan melajukan mobilnya menjadi lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya atau dikenal dengan sebutan mengebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan, dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam, pria itu pun segera mencari orang yang sedari tadi dikhawatirkannya, dia mencarinya sambil berlari dan meneriakkan sebuah nama, yaitu,"Hinata!"

Tapi, semua usaha yang dilakukannya kelihatannya sia-sia saja, karena orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya tidak ditemukan juga.

Tapi, biar begitu, dia tidak putus asa dalam mencari orang itu. Dia terus-terusan berlari dan meneriakkan nama tersebut.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki pria tersebut berhenti dan di ruangan itu pun tidak terdengar teriakan dari sang pemuda lagi.

Itu semua mungkin disebabkan oleh lima pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian sang pria bertanya pada kelima pria tersebut,"Di mana kalian sembunyikan dia?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut, mereka malah memukul sang pria. Tapi serangan yang mereka lancarkan berhasil dielak dan ditahan oleh sang pria yang memang sudah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun. Pria itu tak hanya mengelak dan menahan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh kelima pemuda tersebut, tapi dia juga berhasil membalas serangan mereka semua.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kelima prria itu sudah dibuat babak belur oleh sang pria. Mereka semua terbaring di atas lantai karena mereka tak punya cukup tenaga untuk bangkit berdiri dan kabur dari sana.

Lalu, sang pria menjambak rambut salah seorang dari mereka sambil bertanya,"Di mana kau sembunyikan dia?"

Kemudian, dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, dia menjawab,"Di sana" Pemuda tersebut menunjuk salah satu ruangan, lalu kemudian pemuda itu pingsan di tempat.

Pria itupun segera melepaskan tangannya dari rambut pemuda itu dan segera pergi ke ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda tadi.

Ketika dia membuka pintunya, pintunya tak bisa terbuka karena dikunci oleh kelima pemuda yang kini sedang bergelimpangan di atas lantai.

Karena tak bisa dibuka, ia memilih jalan terakhir, yaitu mendobrak pintunya.

Brak. Dan Pintu pun terbuka. Pria itu segera memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang dalam keadaan terikat berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan sebuah pecahan batu.

Pria itu segera menghampiri gadis itu dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat dirinya. Gadis itu begitu terkejut ketika pria itu mendatanginya secara tiba-tiba dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat dirinya.

Gadis itu lebih terkejut lagi ketika dia mendapatkan dirinya tengah digendong oleh pria itu. Lalu, gadis itu menatap pria yang sedang menggendongnya. Pria itu juga menatap balik gadis tersebut.

Keduanya saling bertatapan hingga ada sebuah suara yang mengatakan,"Turunkan aku"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,"Kakimu tak mungkin berjalan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biar ku antar kau ke rumah sakit"

Kemudian, gadis itu dengan cepat menolak ide yang diusulkan sang pria,"Tidak, aku harus tetap melanjutkan syuting iklan itu"

Tapi, pria itu tidak mempedulikan perkataan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mobilnya.

Hinata, sang gadis, tetap tidak menyerah. Dia terus memberontak sampai si pria mau menuruti perkataannya.

Sedangkan Gaara, si pria tetap tidak mau mengubah keputusannya. Dia tetap membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah sampai ke dalam mobil Gaara, Gaara segera menjalankan mobilnya. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat sampai Hinata ketakutan.

Gaara tidak menyadari hal itu karena yang terpikirkan olehnya hanya membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit secepatnya agar lukanya bisa diobati secepat mungkin.

Hinata ingin menasihati Gaara supaya melambatkan kecepatan mobilnya, tapi dia tak bisa karena dia terlalu takut hingga dia tak mampu berbicara.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Gaara segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dipakainya. Ketika dia ingin turun dari mobilnya, dia menyadari ada yang aneh pada Hinata.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Dia juga menggenggam sabuk pengamannya erat-erat tanpa melepaskannya sedikitpun. Dia juga terlihat gemetaran.

Gaara yang melihat kondisi Hinata yang aneh langsung bertanya padanya,"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat aneh"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Akhirnya Gaara bertanya lagi tapi sambil memegang tangan dan bahu Hinata.

Hinata pun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Gaara,"T-ta-k-kut"

"Takut? Takut kenapa?"tanya Gaara yang masih tidak mengerti. Hinata merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Apa dia tak tahu kalau dirinya ketakutan karena ulahnya yang mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa atau orang ini Cuma pura-pura bodoh? Walau Hinata sudah merasa jengkel dan kesal dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini tapi dia tetap menahan emosinya ini. Dia tak mau terlihat konyol.

Akhirnya Hinata pun menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh pria yang ada di hadapannya sambil menahan emosinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara ulahmu yang menyetir dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa," kata Hinata lancar dan dingin. Mungkin itu karena dia kesal dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini sehingga dia melupakan semua ketakutan yang baru saja dialaminya tadi.

GREB. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara memeluk Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih terkejut dengan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Masih dalam keadaan seperti itu, Gaara berkata,"Maaf, karena sudah membuatmu ketakutan seperti tadi. Aku melakukannya karena aku khawatir akan lukamu. Tak kusangka malah membuatmu ketakutan seperti itu. Maaf"

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut hanya bisa diam. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia pun membuka pembicaraan,"Kita jadi ke rumah sakit atau akan tetap diam di sini saja?"

Sesaat setelah Hinata mengatakan hal itu, Gaara langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan segera turun dari mobil begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Begitu Hinata turun dari mobil, dia langsung digendong lagi oleh Gaara. Hinata yang sudah lelah memberontak Cuma menuruti apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara saja.

Begitu sampai di dalam rumah sakit, Gaara langsung memanggil seorang perawat di sana dan memberitahu soal Hinata.

Dengan segera, perawat itu menyuruh Gaara untuk membawa Hinata ke suatu ruangan. Setelah itu, Gaara membaringkan ataulebih tepatnya meletakkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur yang sudah disediakan.

Kemudian dia keeluar dari ruangan itu, memberi kesempatan dokter untuk memeriksa pasiennya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dokter itu keluar dari ruangannya tanda bahwa dia sudah selesai memeriksa pasiennya.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu lagsung menghampiri dokter itu dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata,"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

Dokter itu tersenyum dan menjawab,"Tak usah khawatir, dia baik-baik saja, dia Cuma mengalami luka luar saja, Selebihnya tak ada"

Gaara menghela nafas lega itu, dia segera menghampiri Hinata yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

Dia pun ikut duduk di samping Hinata. Suasana menjadi hening seketika sampai ada sebuah suara yang mebuka percakapan diantara mereka,"Gara-gara kau, Syuting iklan itu jadi tertunda."

Tiba-tiba Gaara menoleh padanya. Hinata pun ikut-ikutan menoleh. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Sesaat kemudian Gaara membuka suaranya,"Kalau soal syuting itu, itu bisa dilakukan lagi kapan-kapan. Tapi lukamu ini tak mungkin diobati kapan-kapan"

Hinata tak mau mengalah. Dia membalas perkataan Gaara,"Tapi ini kan Cuma luka kecil"

"Walaupun Cuma luka kecil, tapi tetap saja harus segera diobati"

"Ini Cuma luka kecil, mudah disembuhkan"

"Walaupun kau bilang itu Cuma luka kecil dan gampang disembuhkan, tapi kau tak mungkin berakting dalam keadaan seperti itu kan?"

Benar memang apa yang dikatakan olehnya, tak memungkinkan baginya untuk berakting dengan keadaan seperti itu. Jadi kesimpulannya, Hinata kalah. Gaara menang.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara yang kemudian dijawab oleh Hinata,"aku mau pulang"

Hinata segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur yang tadi didudukinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar , sebelum sempat keluar dari ruangan itu, dia ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Aku antar,"ucapnya. Hinata hanyaa bisa pasrah pada apa yang dikatakan atau bisa disebut perintah oleh orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan orang ini. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk ikut saja dan berkata,"terserah"

Setelah tiba di depan rumah Hinata, Hinata segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan segera turun dari mobil Gaara. Dia ingin segera lepas dari orang ini dan merasakan kehangatan adiknya yang telah menunggunya di rumah.

Tapi ternyata dugaan Hinata salah. Dia pikir dengan tiba dirumahnya, dia bisa merasakan kenyamanan. Tapi semuanya itu salah. Pemuda itu malah mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali segera mengusir pemuda itu dari rumahnya, tapi niat itu diurungkannya karena adiknya sudah menyilahkan pemuda itu dan dia untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Terpaksa Hinata menerima pemuda itu sebagai tamu dirumahnya. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Hinata segera naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya dia di dalam kamarnya, dia segera merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya. Matanya ia pejamkan dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun terlelap. Sepertinya, dia sudah lupa akan makan malamnya dan tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

**ToBeContinue**

**Wanna**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**


	3. 3 The Beginning of My First Debute

"**The Wonderful Princess"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC. Di sini antara Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi gak ada hubungan di sini Sifat Hinata bakal jadi dingin kecuali untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina**

**Terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul"Summer Desire" **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje,**

**Cause it's my first fanfic**

**Okay , Enjoy It!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

Balasan Review:

**Teichi **: sasuke di chap ini... yang last chap pairnya aku buat GaaHina dulu...

**Dewi Sinta qtu lorh **: slam knal juga... aku juga org baru... maksi buat pujiannya, akan kuusahakan cepad deh...

**SasuHina FC : **hm... liat dulu deh..

**sabaku no ligaara : **ini SasuHinanya..

**Lollytha-chan : **gak diceritain... abisnya Cuma lewat sekilas mata doank..

**Chai Mol :**ok, ni updetnya..

**harunaru chan muach: **yang nyulik gak kukasih tau, soalnya Cuma lewat sekilas..

Syuting? Hm... liat aja deh di cerita ini, diceritain kok... ^^v

**Arisu yama-chan : **makasi pujiannya... :D

**

* * *

**

Last chapter :

Sesampainya dia di dalam kamarnya, dia segera merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya. Matanya ia pejamkan dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun terlelap. Sepertinya, dia sudah lupa akan makan malamnya dan tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Beginning of My First Debute

"Hoaahm," sang gadis menguap tanda bahwa ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Kemudian, dia melihat jam yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia terlihat terkejut saat melihat waktu yang tertera pada jamnya tersebut. Pk. 06.00. Sudah pagi dan itu berarti dia melewatkan makan malamnya. Masalahnya bukan terletak pada hal itu, tapi adiknya. Adiknya menikmati makan malamnya sendirian lagi. Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak pulang larut dan menemani adiknya itu makan malam, tapi dia malah ketiduran sampai pagi.

Lalu, gadis itu tanpa basa basi langsung pergi mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya dan pergi mandi. Selesai mandi, dia langsung pergi keluar kamarnya dan segera turun untuk menemui adiknya. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, dia langsung memanggil adiknya,"Hanabi,Hanabi" Dan munculah orang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya sambil tersenyum dan menyapanya,"Pagi, Nee-chan"

Gadis itu tidak membalas sapaan adiknya seperti biasa, dia malah meminta maaf pada adiknya,"Maaf ya Hanabi, gara-gara Nee-chan ketiduran jadinya kamu makan malam sendirian lagi deh"

Sementara itu, yang diminta maaf malah terkejut lalu kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengatakan,"Ya gapapa kok Nee-chan,Hanabi ngerti kalau Nee-chan lelah sehabis bekerja lagipula Hanabi gak sendirian kok saat makan malam kemarin"

Gadis itu hanya terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya tersebut. 'Tidak sendirian?' batinnya.

"Iya, Hanabi makan malam bersama pemuda yang datang bersama Nee-chan kemarin, kalau tak salah namanya Gaara-niichan, jadi Nee-chan tak usah khawatir" lanjut Hanabi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Nee-channya itu.

"Hanabi, Nee-chan janji, malam ini Nee-chan pasti akan menemani Hanabi makan malam," Janji gadis itu pada adiknya. Adiknya hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo sarapan, Nee-chan, Nee-chan pasti lapar karena Nee-chan gak makan malam semalam," ajak Hanabi pada Nee-channya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Nee-channya.

Mereka pun akhirnya sarapan bersama-sama. Setelah selesai sarapan, gadis itu pun bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Tapi sebelum gadis itu berangkat, Hanabi bertanya sesuatu padanya,"Itu, kaki Nee-chan kenapa?" Glek.'Gawat, Hanabi tak boleh sampai tahu soal lukaku ini'batin gadis itu. Hanabi yang merasa ada yang aneh pada Nee-channya pun bertanya,"Nee-chan tak apa?"

Gadis itu Cuma memasang wajah tersenyum dan dia berkata,"Tidak, Nee-chan gapapa kok, Nee-chan berangkat ya" Setelah berkata seperti itu, gadis itu segera berangkat agar tidak ditanyain macam-macam lagi oleh adiknya.

* * *

-^.^-

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang setengah berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kepada temannya. Temannya menyadari hal itu, dia pun membalas lambaian temannya itu. Tapi, raut mukanya lebih terlihat sedih dibanding senang. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Gadis itu semakin mendekat kepada temannya dan akhirnya dia tiba di samping temannya. Gadis itu mengambil nafas sesaat. Sesudah itu, gadis itu tersenyum pada temannya. Temannya yang melihat hal itu hanya membalas senyum temannya. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu memberikan temannya pertanyaan yang mebuat temannya terkejut dan panik. Lalu, dengan perasaan sedih, temannya menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih. Temannya berusaha untuk menghibur gadis itu. Gadis itu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum agar tidak mambuat khawatir temannya, setelah itu dia pamit.

Selama di perjalanannya pulang , dia terlihat merenung dan melamun. Kejadian tadi masih tercetak jelas di otaknya. Lalu gadis itu berjalan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkah kakinya, dia menoleh ke sumber suara, ke seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Gadis itupun menurut saja dan masuk ke dalam mobil pemuda itu.

Pemuda memulai percakapan diantara mereka dengan berkata,"Kudengar kau dapat iklan yang bagus untuk kariermu"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Lalu pemuda itu bilang,"Selamat ya"

Sang gadis terkekeh kecil mendengarnya lalu mengatakan,"Terlambat"

Sang pemuda tidak mengerti maksud sang gadis. Lalu seakan bisa membaca pikiran pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Iklannya dibatalkan karena aku terlambat menghadiri syuting sehari., lawan mainku yang tak suka akan hal itu, langsung membatalkannya"

Lalu suasana menjadi hening seketika. Sang gadis sebenarnya sudah ingin menangis dari tadi, tapi dia menahannya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Ia berusaha tegar.

Sang pemuda meghela nafas sesaat sebelum mengatakan,"Kenapa tak diganti dengan pemain lain?"

Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan,"Aku berniat menyarankan hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah dibatalkan"

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tiba-tiba si pemuda ingat akan suatu hal yang mungkin bisa membuat gadis di sampingnya ini merasa bahagia kembali.

"Sebagai permohonan maaf karena terlambat mengucap selamat untukmu, aku akan memberitahu kau satu hal, ada film baru yang mau ditayangkan, dan sutradaranya sedang mencari peran utama perempuan untuk film tersebut, maksudku peran utama perempuan kedua, karena yang pertama sudah terisi oleh aktris lain, kalau kau mau, daftar saja"

Berita itu membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa lebih baik. Mungkin ini akan membantunya pikir gadis itu. Lalu, gadis itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi, bermain film tak semudah iklan,"kata pemuda itu. Hal ini dilakukannya mungkin untuk memberitahu sang gadis kalau bermain film tidaklah semudah yang ia kira. Tapi, gadis itu tidak memperdulikan peringatan pemuda tersebut. Ia pikir ia bisa mengatasi masalah tersebut, jadi dengan yakinnya dia berkata,"Resiko apapun akan aku tanggung"

Sang pemuda Cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian dia berkata,"Yah, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau kau punya masalah soal film ini, bilang saja padaku, nanti pasti akan kubantu kau"

Si gadis menengok ke arah sang pemuda, lallu dia tersenyum pada pemuda tersebut. Senyumnya kali ini tidak dipaksakan sama sekali, benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatinya. Melihat hal itu, pemuda itu pun ikut tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sangat langka. Karena senyum ini hanya akan diberikan hanya untuk gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menggas mobilnya. Sang gadis yang heran akan dibawa kemana pun membuka mulutnya menanyakan kemanakah mereka akan pergi. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah berkata,"Ikuti saja, nanti juga kau akan tahu" Sang gadis pun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Setelah setengah jam mengemudi, akhirnya dua orang itu sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang pemuda itu. Ternyata tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang pemuda adalah sebuah taman dimana aneka ragam bungabermekaran, dan yang paling indah adalah pohon sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Sang gadis kelihatan terpesona dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Dia terus berjalan ke arah pohon sakura sambil terus memandang kagum. Gadis itu lupa bahwa dia tidak sendirian di taman itu. Dia terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sementara itu, pemuda yang bersama gadis itu Cuma tersenyum dan berdiri melihat tingkah gadis itu. Gadis itu berdiri di depan pohon sakura yang ada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut sambil tetap menatap kagum. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghampiri si gadis yang masih menatap kagum pohon. Tiba-tiba si gadis menoleh pada si pemuda sambil tersenyum dan berkata,"Terima kasih ya Sasuke, aku merasa senang sekali hari ini"

Si pemuda menoleh pada si gadis. Sesaat kemudian, senyum terulas di bibirnya dan dia mengangguk sambil mengatakan,"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu asal kau bahagia, Hinata"

Hinata, sang gadis hanya bia tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Dia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dibandingkan hari lainnya.

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang asyik tentang banyak hal. Hinata terlihat bahagia sekali. Tiba-tiba, ditengah perbincangan itu, Hinata berkata,"Oh iya, Sasuke, boleh aku tahu dimana tempat pendaftarannya?"  
Sasuke, si pemuda Cuma mengatakan,"Nanti aku yang daftarkan, tenang saja" Hinata Cuma menanggapi hal itu dengan tersenyum dan mengatakan,"Terima kasih ya Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kelihatannya pemuda yang satu ini jadi suka tersenyum sejak dia bersama dengan Hinata. Entah apa sebabnya. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan kembali perbincangan mereka hingga sore. Ketika hari sudah sore, mereka segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Di perjalanan, keduanya tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, keduanya segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang menjadi tempat tujuan. Kali ini Hinata tidak mengajukan protes apapun didalam hatinya. Mungkinkah penyebabnya adalah karena Sasuke sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa senang seharian ini atau memang ada alasan lain yang membuat pemuda ini diperbolehkan dengan ikhlasnya masuk ke rumahnya. Setibanya didalamnya, Hanabi, adik Hinata segera menghampiri kakaknya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu segera berkata,"Tadaima" yang dibalas oleh adiknya,"Okaeri" Lalu, Hanabi melihat laki-laki yang ada dibelakang kakaknya dengan heran. Sang kakak yang heran akan tingkah adiknya langsung mengikuti arah pandangan sang adik. Ternyata sang adik memandang Sasuke, pemuda yang mengikutinya. Sang kakak langsung bertanya pada adiknya mengapa dia memandang Sasuke seperti itu. Tapi sebelum pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dari mulut Hinata, adiknyalangsung bertanya,"Nee-chan, Siapa pemuda itu?" Setelah beberapa detik, pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan, pemuda yang berada di belakang Hinata segera menghampirinya, dan memperkenalkan dirinya,"Kenalkan aku Sasuke, teman kakakmu"

Hanabi hanya menanggapinya dengan mengucap kata"Oh" Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, dia memperkenalkan dirinya,"Aku Hanabi, salam kenal"

Sasuke hanya meng-hn perkataan gadis yang sedang tersenyum padanya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, hinata mengajak keduanya untuk masuk dan berbicara didalam saja.

Hanabi dan Sasuke berbincang-bincang sementara Hinata menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Hanabi berbicara soal pemuda yang datang kerumahnya kemarin,"Eh, Sasuke-Nii,kemarin juga ada seorang pria yang berkunjung kesini bareng Nee-chan, katanya dia juga temannya Nee-chan, kalau tak salah namanya Gaara-Nii, Sasuke-Nii kenal dengan orang itu?"

Sasuke terlihat terkejut dengan berita itu. 'Gaara? Direktur perusahaan Suna yang terkenal itu? Ada keperluan apa dia berkunjung kemari?' batin Sasuke.

Lalu, Sasuke pun menjawab,"Kenal tapi tidak terlalu akrab, mungkin hanya sebatas tahu nama, orang dan jabatannya saja"

Mulut Hanabi pun membentuk 'O'. Kemudian, Sasuke bertanya pada Hanabi,"Memang ada apa orang bernama Gaara itu datnag kesini?"

Sesaat setelah Hanabi mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dia tersenyum lalu menjawab,"Gaara-Nii datang bersama Nee-chan kesini, mungkin mengantar Nee-chan pulang, Gaara-Nii datang kesini berbincang-bincang denganku dan menemaniku makan malam hanya itu, Nee-chan tak ikut soalnya Nee-chan ketiduran"

Sasuke boleh sedikit berlega hati sekarang. Lalu, Hanabi melanjutkan perkataannya,"Kami bercerita tentang banyak hal, terutama tentang Nee-chan"

Hanabi tersenyum sesaat lalu melanjutkan lagi perkataannya,"Gaara-Nii bertanya banyak hal tentang kehidupan Nee-chan setelah SMU hingga sekarang"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lalu bertanya,"Hanya itu?"

Hanabi tampak berpikir lalu menggeleng, kemudian dia berkata,"hm, sepertinya Gaara-Nii menyukai Nee-chan, soalnya dia bertanya apa ada orang yang Nee-chan sedang suka"

Sasuke tampaknya terkejut mendengar hal itu, lalu dia bertanya,"Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

Hanabi tersenyum dan menjawab dengan yakinnya,"Iya, ada orang yang Nee-chan sedang suka"

Sasuke merasa terkejut akan hal itu. Kurasa ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Sasuke dan juga penasaran. Kecewa karena kelihatannya bukan dia orang yang Hinata sukai. Dan penasaran ingin tahu orang seperti apakah yang berhasil membuat Hinata jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Kalau Sasuke berhasil menemukan orangnya maka dia pasti akan bertanya seperti ini,"Cara seperti apa yang kau lakukan sampai Hinata bisa menyukaimu?"

Tapi, yah Sasuke tak mau berpikir secara pesimis. Siapa tahu orangnya adalah dia sendiri walaupun menurut Sasuke kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jelas dahulu sebelum dia membuat analisa yang dia sendiri tidak jamin kebenarannya. Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya, tapi sayang beribu sayang Hinata sudah menyelesaikan ritual memasaknya, jadi terpaksa dia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Dia terpaksa menunda pertanyaannya tersebut sampai selesai makan malam.

Tapi, mungkin keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Sasuke. Dia tidak sempat bertanya pada Hanabi soal siapa pemuda beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis yang selalu dipujanya sejak SMU. Hal itu disebabkan Sasuke harus segera pulang dan Hanabi yang mendapat giliran mencuci piring malam ini. Jadi yah mungkin Sasuke harus mencari tahu sendiri siapa pemuda itu.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke pun pamit pada Hinata dan Hanabi yang disambut dengan baik oleh Hanabi. Sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Semakin kecil kemungkinan bahwa pemuda yang beruntung itu adalah Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Hanabi menghampiri Nee-channya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Hinata yang melihat hal itu langsung bertanya,"Tadi kau bicara apa saja dengannya?"

Hanabi pun menceritakan apa saja yang dia bicarakan dengan Sasuke dengan antusias. Lalu, Hanabi juga bercerita tentang hal yang baru dibahas, soal orang yang disukai oleh Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi langsung memotong perkataannya,"Lalu apa kau menyebutkan nama orangnya?"

Hanabi menggeleng lalu berkata,"mana mungkin aku beritahu orangnya, aku Cuma memberitahu kalau Nee-chan sedang suka pada seseorang saja kok, tak usah khawatir, aku tak akan menyebut namanya, tapi apa tak lebih baik Nee-chan melupakannya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata,"bodoh, aku kan cerita kalau aku suka padanya saat masih SMU"

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya lalu dia menatap Nee-channya dengan pandangan heran. Hinata Cuma tersenyum dan berkata,"Masih tidak mengerti?"

Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia memang masih tak mengerti dengan pikiran Nee-channya. Lalu, Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya,"Nee-chan sudah tidak suka lagi padanya, Nee-chan Cuma menganggapnya teman tidak lebih, lagipula tak baik menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih, apalagi kalau kekasihnya teman Nee-chan juga"

Hanabi mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud Nee-channya. Hinata pun tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Lalu kemudian Hinata menyuruh Hanabi tidur karena ini sudah larut malam. Dan akhirnya mereka sama-sama pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tapi, ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Hinata tidak langsung tidur tapi dia berbaring terlebih dahulu di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Lalu dia membuka matanya lagi. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sepertinya gadis satu ini jadi teringat masa lalunya yang yah bisa dibilang cukup menyedihkan. Sebuah cinta yang tak pernah terbalaskan.

Dia masih ingat betul wajah pemuda yang membuatnya merasakan pahitnya cinta. Yang paling dia ingat adalah senyum pemuda itu. Karena senyum itulah dia jadi menyukai pemuda itu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah itu lagi sejak dia lulus SMU. 'Bagaimana kabarnya setelah lulus SMU?' batin Hinata. Hinata mengambil handphonenya lalu mengetikkan sebuah SMS ke seseorang.

Sesaat kemudian di layar handphone itu tertulis. _Delivered to Naruto._

Lalu, sesaat kemudian handphone milik Hinata bergetar. Tertulis dilayarnya. _Naruto is calling._

Hinata dengan segera bangun dan duduk di atas tempat dia menekan tombol _answer_ dan menempelkan handphonenya di telinganya.

Terdengar suara dari seberang sana,"_Hai, lama tidak ketemu Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjawab,"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"_Baik juga." _Hinata yang mendengar hal itu Cuma tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia bertanya lagi,"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dan apakah hubungan kalian lancar-lancar saja?"

Terdengar seperti sebuah tawa kecil di seberang sana, lalu sesaat kemudian dia menjawab,"_Yah, dia juga baik-baik saja. Dan hubungan kami juga sama"_

Hinata ingin membalas perkataan si penelepon lagi, tapi sebelum sempat berbicara, si penelepon mengatakan,"_Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

Tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi diusahakan olehnya untuk bersuara,"Tidak aku belum punya pilihan"

"_Belum ya? hey bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok jam 5 sore di tempat biasa? Bagaimana?"_

Hinata tampak berfikir. Kelihatannya boleh juga. Lagipula kelihatannya besok tak ada kerjaan. "Baiklah, nanti aku sekalian bawa Ino dan adikku, boleh kan?"

"_Tentu saja, aku tak keberatan. Makin rame malah makin seru, aku juga mau bawa Sakura-chan dan teman-teman yang lain yah kalau ketemu, hehe"_

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang kalau dirasa dia sudah bisa melepaskan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu untuk temannya. Yah, dia sudah tak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi untuk pemuda itu. Dia sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya itu.

"_Hinata?"_ Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut. "Ya?"

"_Kau bekerja sebagai apa sekarang?" _

"Oh, itu aku kini menjadi seorang aktris, masih pendatang baru sih, kau sendiri?"

"_Woah, aktris? Aku tak menyangka loh, hehe. Sama seperti aku, Cuma jadi managernya Sakura-chan saja"_

"Oh. Berarti kau sama dengan Ino, dia juga jadi manager"

"_ternyata profesinya sama denganku" _

"ya."

"_Oh ya, Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan yang lainnya sejak lulus SMU?_"

"ya, baru saja tadi dan semalam Gaara dan Sasuke mengunjungiku"

"_Bagaimana dengan mereka?" _

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Sasuke menjadi seorang aktor, sedangkan Gaara menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama"

"_wah, ,hebat juga ya mereka"_

"Ya, ya sudah ya Naruto, aku harus segera tidur sekarang, besok aku sudah harus bekerja, sampai ketemu besok ya"

"_ya, sampai ketemu besok"_

Klik. Dan sambungan pun diputus. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat layar handphonenya itu. Lalu, dia mengetikkan sebuah SMS pada seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian , tertulis dilayarnya. _Delivered to Ino. _Dan setelah itu Hinata segera tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

**

* * *

**

ToBeContinue

**Wanna **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?  
?**


	4. 4 Carier or Friend

"**The Wonderful Princess"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC. Di sini antara Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi gak ada hubungan di sini Sifat Hinata bakal jadi dingin kecuali untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pair : GaaHina, SasuHina slight NaruSaku, NaruHina**

**Terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul"Summer Desire" **

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje,**

**Cause it's my first fanfic**

**Okay , Enjoy It!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

Balesan Review:

**mayra gaara :**makasi ya bt saran, komentar dan pujiannya...

maaf bgd ea krna updetna lma =,="

**Moe chan: **mm... gak tentu..

Tergantung idenya bakal muncul kapan...

Ehehehe...

Salam knal juga dari Chibi ^^

**No name: **me too,

maaf karna updetna lama..

**harunaru chan males login: **makasi pujiannya...

maaf updetna lama...

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi: **maaf updet na lama...

* * *

**Last chapter : **

Klik. Dan sambungan pun diputus. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat layar handphonenya itu. Lalu, dia mengetikkan sebuah SMS pada seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian , tertulis dilayarnya. _Delivered to Ino. _Dan setelah itu Hinata segera tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : Carier or Friend?

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning sedang duduk di atas sofa menatap layar handphonenya. Tertulis di sana _1 new message._

Di bukanya sms yang baru diterimanya.

_From Hinata,_

_Hy aku Hinata, Lama tidak ketemu, Bagaimana kabarmu dan juga Sakura? Apakah hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?_

Pemuda itu menatap sms itu sejenak. Lalu pemuda itu menggumam,"Ku balas atau tidak ya? Atau lebih baik ku telepon saja ya?"

Lalu pemuda itu mencari nama "Hinata" di dalam kontak hapenya dan ketika dia menemukan nama yang sedari tadi dicarinya, dengan segera dia menekan tombol _"answer"_.

Tuut... tuut...

Setelah selang berapa menit, telepon pun diangkat oleh si penerima. Langsung saja pemuda itu menyapa si penerima tanpa berkata "_hallo"_

"Hai, lama tidak ketemu Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Terdengar balasan dari seberang sana,"_Baik, kau sendiri?"_

Lalu pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin,"Baik juga_" _Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendengar sdebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu ia hindari,"_Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dan apakah hubungan kalian lancar-lancar saja?"_

Pemuda ini tetap berusaha untuk kelihatan ceria, ia tak mau orang lain tahu tentang kesedihannya.

Ia pun menjawab dengan suara yang di buat-buat,"Yah, dia juga baik-baik saja. Dan hubungan kami juga sama"

Great. 'Acting yang bagus, kau benar-benar berhasil menipunya,' batin pemuda itu.

Sebelum penerima telepon itu bertanya lebih jauh lagi dia segera menyelanya dengan berkata,"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Tapi, dia tidak langsung mendapatkan jawabannya.'mungkin dia malu untuk mengatakannya sehingga lama menjawab pertanyaanku?' batin pemuda itu.

Dan terdengar jawaban yang tidak mengenakan dari seberang," _Tidak aku belum punya pilihan"_

'Oh, ternyata belum, aku pikir dia sudah punya kekasih' batin pemuda -tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak pemuda tersebut dan dia poun langsung mengusulkannya.

"Belum ya?hey bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok jam 5 sore di tempat biasa? Bagaimana?"

"_Baiklah, nanti aku sekalian bawa Ino dan adikku, boleh kan?" _

Pemuda ini tampak tersenyum sebentar lalu kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja, aku tak keberatan. Makin rame malah makin seru, aku juga mau bawa Sakura-chan dan teman-teman yang lain yah kalau ketemu_, _hehe"

Setelah itu, dia tidak lagi mendengar suara dari seberang, mungkin dia pikir gadis yang sedang ditelponnya sudah tidur, hampir saja dia men-disconnect panggilannya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, dia ingin memastikan dulu apakah gadis itu benar-benar sudah tertidur, kan tidak sopan kalau mengakhiri panggilan secara tiba-tiba. Jadi dia berkata,"Hinata?"

Akhirnya terdengarlah suara gadis itu,"_Ya?_"

Sekarang malah pemuda itu yang tak tahu harus berkata apa. 'mungkin ini yang dipikirkan Hinata tadi, mencari topik pembicaraan yang baru. Hmm... kira-kira apa yang enak ya? Oh iya aku tahu' batin pemuda itu panjang lebar.

"Kau bekerja sebagai apa sekarang?" Topik yang bagus.

"_Oh, itu aku kini menjadi seorang aktris, masih pendatang baru sih, kau sendiri?" _'Aktris?' pikir pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Woah, aktris? Aku tak menyangka loh, hehe. Sama seperti aku, Cuma jadi managernya Sakura-chan saja"

"_Oh. Berarti kau sama dengan Ino, dia juga jadi manager" _'Haha, ternyata si Ino itu Cuma jadi manager,' tawa pemuda itu dalam hati.

"ternyata profesinya sama denganku" kata pemuda itu dengan sedikit nada sindiran didalamnya.

"_ya" _Pemuda itu mulai berpikir tentang topik apa yang akan dibicarakan lagi.'Hm. mungkin tanya tentang teman lama saja kali yah' pikirnya.

"Oh ya, Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan yang lainnya sejak lulus SMU?"

"_ya, baru saja tadi dan semalam Gaara dan Sasuke mengunjungiku"_

'Ha? Teme dan Gaara mengunjungi Hinata? Buat apa ya?' Tapi walaupun banyak pertanyaan didalam otaknya, dia tak mau peduli. Dia berpikir mungkin si "Teme" dan si Gaara mengunjungi Hinata karena ada reuni. Kelihatannya pemuda ini tidak peka dengan sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Akhirnya, pemuda ini memutuskan untuk bertanya soal kabar teman-teman lamanya itu.

"_Mereka baik-baik saja, Sasuke menjadi seorang aktor, sedangkan Gaara menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama"_ Jawaban itu tentu membuat pemuda ini iri dan kaget. Bagaimanapun juga teman-temannya itu berhasil mendapatkan profesi yang bagus. Terlampau bagus malah. Sebenarnya, profesi pemuda ini juga tidak kalah bagusnya dengan duaa temannya. Tapi mungkin karena pemuda ini begitu menginginkan jabatan seperti itu, jadi dia merasa bahwa profesinya yang sekarang ini jelek.

"wah, hebat juga ya mereka" Sebenarnya pemuda ini masih ingin berbicara lebih lama lagi dengan si gadis, tapi dia terpaksa harus menundanya hingga esok tiba karena..

"_Ya, ya sudah ya Naruto, aku harus segera tidur sekarang, besok aku sudah harus bekerja, sampai ketemu besok ya"_

"ya, sampai ketemu besok" kata pemuda itu akhirnya dengan berat hati.

Klik. Dan sambungan pun akhirnya terputus. 'hah, sendirian lagi deh' batin pemuda itu.

-^.^-

Matahari akhirnya mulai bersinar kembali setelah lama menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik bulan. Hal itu membuat seorang gadis yang sedang tidur didalam kamarnya terbangun. Gadis itu menguap sesaat lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Langsung saja gadis itu mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya dan pergi mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, si gadis keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia segera menaruh handuknya ditempat semula dan pergi keluar kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, saat gadis itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, pastilah dia mendapat sebuah sapaan hangat dari adiknya. Tapi, pagi ini dia mendapat tambahan sapaan lagi dari seseorang. Dan terdengar dari suaranya, dia adalah seorang pemuda. Gadis itu menoleh kearah suara, dan dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk manis disebelah adiknya sambil tersenyum padanya. Hinata membalas sapaan adiknya dengan hangat dan lembut, tapi ketika dia ingin membalas sapaan si mata onyx, suaranya terdengar agak dingin. Pemuda yang menyadari adanya perbedaan antara balasan yang diberikan gadis itu antara dengan adiknya dan dia hanya bisa bersabar. Tapi, dia juga kelihatannya agak gelisah karena mengingat hal semalam. Dia menghela nafas sesaat.

Setelah gadis itu membalas sapaan dari dua orang tadi, dia segera menarik salah satu kursi disana dan duduk diatasnya. Kemudian, dia segera sarapan bersama dengan kedua orang itu.

Setelah selesai, gadis itu mengelap mulutnya yang kotor karena sehabis makan dengan tisu yang ada diatas meja. Kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin gadis itu tanyakan pada pemuda yang sedari tadi dia turun ke lantai bawah berada dirumahnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menghalangi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya. Entah apa itu. Adiknya terlihat tidak suka akan suasana seperti ini. Karena semasa dia tinggal bersama kakaknya, dia tak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini. Suasana hening yang mencekam. Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Nee-chan tidak kerja hari ini? Kok masih disini?" tanya sang adik.

Lalu terdengar suara yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi yang menjawab bukanlah sang kakak, melainkan pemuda yang ada disana. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu merasa bingung, terutama sang kakak. Lalu, karena tak ada yang bersuara lagi, terpaksa sang adik yang harus bertanya kembali.

"Buat apa mengantar Nee-chan? Ada keperluan apa memangnya?"

Sejenak kemudian, pemuda itu membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya yang sebenarnya.

"Nee-chanmu itu ikut audisi untuk memperebutkan peran utama disuatu datang kesini untuk mengantarnya kesana, karena aku tahu bagaimana Hinata? Berangkat sekarang?"

Penjelasan dari pemuda itu benar-benar sudah menjelaskan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dari tadi ada didalam benak sang kakak. Sekarang dia boleh lega karena kini dia tahu maksud dari si pemuda datang ke kediamannya. Kemudian, gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan segera pergi kearah pintu keluar. Pemuda yagn ada disana ikut-ikutan berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju kearah si gadis pergi. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Hanabi. Sesampainya diluar rumah, Hanabi segera memberi salam,"Hati-hati di jalan" Kemudian dibalas oleh kakaknya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam mobil si pemuda dan berangkat menuju tempat audisi.

Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan selama diperjalanan. Hening. Benar-benara sebuah suasana yang tidak menyenangkan hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedua penghuni mobil itu tak ada yang mau memulai. Didalam hati masing-masing dari mereka berharap bahwa mereka segera sampai ditempat tujuan. Tapi, memang keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka. Perjalanan mereka terhalang oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan macet. Pemuda yang membawa mobil hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Sementara sang gadis Cuma bisa pasrah dan diam menanggapi hal ini. Apa boleh buat, mungkin ini sudah jadi takdir mereka.

Tiba-tiba ditengah keheningan tersebut, terdengar bunyi dering handphone yang diketahui milik sang gadis. Segera saja sang gadis mengorek tasnya dan mengambil handphonenya.

Tertulis di layar. _Ino is calling._ Kemudian dengan segera gadis itu menekan tombol _answer _dan mendekatkan handphonenya ke daun telinganya.

Setelah handphone itu mencapai daun telinga sang gadis, langsung saja terdengar suara dari seberang sana yang bertanya,"_Hinata, kau sedang dimana sih? Apa kau tidak datang kesini hari ini?"_

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menjawab pertanyaan temannya dengan tenang,"Aku memang tidak akan kesana karena aku punya urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan"

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara dari seberang sana yang mengatakan hal yang membuat si gadis sedikit terperangah,"_punya urusan ya? hm, baiklah. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum jam 5 sore, karena kita punya janji dengan teman lama kita, ya kan?" _

Setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut, si gadis melihat jam tangan yang sedang dipakainya. _11.55_

'Hm.. kurasa masih ada banyak waktu sampai jam 5 nanti' pikir gadis itu. Lalu, si gadis mulai kembali bersuara untuk memberikan jawaban pada si penelepon. Walaupun jawaban itu juga tidak pasti tapi dia harus memberi satu jawaban kepada temannya.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan" kata gadis itu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Sedangkan temannya yang memang tidak terlalu peka sekarang ini hanya memberi dukungan pada sang gadis supaya dia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya secepat mungkin. Yah semoga saja.

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon diputus sebagai tanda bahwa pembicaraan sudah berakhir. Gadis itu melihat layar handphonenya. _12.30_

Sudah jam segitu dan dia belum beranjak juga dari tempat itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena macet yang menghambat perjalanannya dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven ke tempat tujuan. Tumben sekali kota Tokyo mengalami macet total seperti ini. Seumur-umur dia tak pernah mengalaminya. Karena kota Tokyo jarang terjebak macet apalagi sampai seperti ini.

Mungkin kelihatannya gadis itu terlihat tak peduli dengan situasi macet seperti ini, tapi sesungguhnya dalam hatinya dia sungguh panik. Bukan karena dia takut terlambat datang ke audisi tapi karena dia takut dia akan terlambat datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan dengan teman-temannya.

Berjam-jam telah dia lewati, tapi dia tidak sampai-sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Walaupun dia sudah beranjak dari tempat tadi, tapi tetap saja macet menjadi halangan.

Gadis itu kembali melihat waktu yang tertera pada layar handphonenya. _15.30 _

3 jam sudah dia lewati dengan pemuda raven ini di jalanan raya Tokyo. Dan dia hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk menepati janjinya.

Panik menguasai dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pergi ke tempat audisi dan pergi ke café Winter Blossom tepat waktu. Jaraknya tak memungkinkannya untuk sampai disana tepat waktu. Kemudian, dia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa sampai ke café itu dengan segera. Tapi, apapun cara yang dipikirkannya, tetap saja harus ada salah satu yang jadi korban. Kariernya ataukah temannya.

Dia bisa pergi ke cafe yang dijanjikan jika dia membatalkan dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat audisi tersebut. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia harus mengorbankan pekerjaannya. Tapi jika dia tetap memilih untuk pergi ke tempat audisi maka dia harus mengorbankan janjinya dengan temannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dengan mudah gadis itu memilih pekerjaannya dibanding janjinya. Tapi gadis itu adalah tipe yang tidak mau membuat orang lain kecewa karena dia tak bisa menepati janjinya. Karena gadis itu tak suka dengan orang yang seperti itu.

Jadi gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk pergi bertemu dengan temannya saja. Dia lebih mengorbankan pekerjaannya dibanding janjinya. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin kesempatan untuk bertemu teman lama tak akan datang dua kali. Apalagi dengan pekerjaan mereka yang sangat sibuk itu. Tentu saja ini akan jadi waktu yang berharga bagi gadis yang menyandang nama Hyuuga itu untuk bertemu teman-teman lamanya.

Tapi tak disangka keputusan ini malah membuatnya beradu mulut dengan sang Uchiha. Pemuda yang semobil dengannya ini tak suka kalau gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini mengorbankan kesempatan emas ini hanya agar ia bisa menepati janji yang telah ia buat dengan teman lamanya. Seharusnya hal ini tak dilakukannya mengingat kesempatan seperti ini takkan datang dua kali. Tapi gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini sangat keras kepala. Gadis itu lebih memilih janjinya dibanding kariernya, sehingga terjadilah adu mulut antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu.

Lama sekali mereka beradu mulut sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.30 . Mereka terus berdebat dan berdebat sampai akhirnya sang gadis Hyuuga lelah. Akhirnya sang gadis berkata,"Terserah kau sajalah, aku capek"

Pernyataan itu membuat pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan kemenangan berada di tangan Uchiha yang berarti mereka akan pergi ke tempat audisi.

Setelah selesai berdebat, sang pemuda yang menyadari tak ada macet yang menghambat jalannya langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia berusaha untuk melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin supaya mereka bisa tiba tepat waktu di tempat audisi.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera turun dari mobil pemuda raven itu dan dengan keadaan setengah berlari mereka pergi menuju tempat dilaksanakannya audisi. Berharap supaya masih ada kesempatan untuk mereka. Tapi, ketika mereka tiba, tempat itu sedang dibereskan. Tak ada peserta yang sedang bersiap-siap. Dan itu menandakan bahwa audisi sudah selesai. Dan tentu saja akan ada suatu kesimpulan yang terlintas di benak setiap orang jika melihat kondisi ini. Sudah ada yang terpilih untuk mendapatkan peran utama itu.

Lalu, dengan perasaan kecewa, sang gadis membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Pemuda yang bersama gadis itu hendak mengejar gadis itu, tapi ada satu hal yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendengar ada sebuah nama yang tersebut diantara banyaknya kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang lelaki yang sedang membantu membereskannya. Lelaki itu mengatakan,"Katanya yang mendapatkan peran itu aktris yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu ya?"

Lalu, seorang lagi menjawab,"Kurasa juga begitu, soalnya samar-samar aku mendengar pelayannya menyebut nama itu"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang berbicara sampai seorang wanita datang dan berkata,"Enak sekali ya aktris itu, padahal dia tidak muncul dalam audisi tapi malah dia yang dipilih oleh Gaara-sama untuk mendapatkan peran itu"

Dan pernyataan dari wanita itu mendapat sahutan dari seorang lelaki yang berada didekatnya,"Kau tahu kan kalau keputusan yang sudah dibuat oleh Gaara-sama tak bisa diganggu gugat"

Mendengarnya, wanita itu memasang muka cemberut dan berkata,"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku kan Cuma bilang enak sekali aktris itu, padahal Gaara-sama belum lihat seperti apa orangnya dan bagaimana aktingnya, tapi dia malah memilih orang itu"

Kemudian ada seorang lelaki yang mendatangi wanita itu sambil menasehatinya,"Sudah, kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, apapun keputusan yang sudah Gaara-sama ambil itulah yang terbaik, lebih baik kau bantu aku membereskan ruangan ini"

Dan pada akhirnya wanita itu hanya berkata,"Ah, terserah kalian sajalah, Pikiran lelaki memang tak bisa ditebak"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, wanita itu pun membantu teman-temannya membereskan ruangan itu.

Mendengar hal itu, si pemuda raven ini segera berlari menyusul sang gadis. Dia berlari seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Mungkin disebabkan oleh kabar baik yang baru didengarnya atau karena dia membawa kabar yang bisa membuat sang gadis pujaan tersenyum kembali.

Pemuda itu sudah berlari hingga keluar dari gedung dan kini dia sedang menuju ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat sang gadis berdiri didepan pintu mobil. Dan pada saat itu juga sang pemuda menambah kecepatannya agar bisa segera menyusul sang gadis.

Ketika sang pemuda sudah tiba di tempat dimana sang gadis berdiri, dia segera mengatur nafasnya dan mulai berbicara tentang kebenaran yang dia dapatkan. Tapi sebelum dia berbicara, sang gadis sudah menyela terlebih dahulu,"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke cafe Winter Blossom, aku khawatir mereka masih menunggu"

Ternyata gadis ini masih memikirkan tentang hal itu, benar-benar tipe yang setia dengan janji. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemuda tidak banyak memberi komentar akan hal ini. Dia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak dari tempat bersama-sama dengan Hyuuga Hinata, sang gadis.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang melewati batas normal. Ini dilakukannya supaya mereka bisa tiba di tempat tujuan secepatnya. Sebenarnya Hinata paling takut dengan hal yang bernama 'mengebut', tapi karena dia khawatir akan teman-temannya yang menunggunya, dia tidak merasa takut. Malah didalam hatinya dia menginginkan kecepatannya ditambah supaya lebih cepat sampai.

Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya, sedangkan Hinata sudah turun terlebih dahulu untuk menemui teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di dalam cafe.

**

* * *

**

ToBeContinue

Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya karena updet na lama...

Ini karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk jadi gak sempet bikin deh...

Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya...  
*nunduk 90 derajat*

**WANNA**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**


End file.
